Xyrena
| location_city = Los Angeles | location_country = United States | area_served = Worldwide | industry = Perfume | products = * Extrait de Parfum * Celebrity perfumes | homepage = }} Xyrena is a Los Angeles perfumery specializing in cruelty-free and vegan products certified by PETA, Leaping Bunny, and Vegan Awareness Foundation. Xyrena describes itself as "a defiant cosmetics startup that includes the world's first celebrity-partnered on-demand perfumery." Xyrena only releases fragrances in water-free Extrait de Parfum form and Vibe Spray™, a water-based body and room spray. History Founder Killian Wells coined the name "Xyrena" as a compound of two terms: XY for male and female chromosomes (echoed by the brand's unisex fragrances and cosmetics) and RENA, from the Latin word renascor, which means "to be renewed or reborn." The name Xyrena also means "enchanter" in Old Greek. Notable fragrances Aaliyah by Xyrena: A tribute fragrance to the late singer known as the "Princess of R&B". Launched for pre-order on September 15, 2015, Aaliyah by Xyrena was developed in collaboration with Aaliyah's brother Rashad Haughton & mother Diane Haughton. Missy Elliott supported the fragrance with a tweet. 5% of the proceeds from Aaliyah by Xyrena will be donated to the Aaliyah Memorial Fund. An official web spot, directed by Killian Wells and Christopher Oroza was released for the fragrance. On September 30, 2015 one thousand samples of the fragrance were gifted to attendees of PETA's 35th Anniversary Party with Paul McCartney. Flazéda by Pearl: Created by Xyrena in collaboration with Pearl, Flazéda is the first commercial fragrance to be released by an alumnus of RuPaul's Drag Race An official fashion film titled #LoveYourself was released to support the fragrance; directed by Killian Wells and Christopher Oroza, the high-fashion short (featuring a soundtrack reminiscent of Amy Winehouse) was compared to branding by Vogue and Calvin Klein Formula 3 by Dalton Maldonado: Formula 3 is the first signature fragrance from an openly gay athlete. Part of the proceeds from Formula 3 go to support the LGBT sports organization You Can Play. Professional athletes and celebrities have shown their support of the product on Twitter including Michael Sam, Wade Davis, Jason Collins, and Montel Williams. Awards Pure Beauty Awards * 2016: Winner (Bronze) - Best International Breakthrough Brand * 2016: Winner (Silver) - Best New Packaging & Design The Art and Olfaction Awards * 2016 (3rd Annual): Finalist - Best Independent Fragrance - Dark Ride https://artandolfactionawards.com/2016-finalist-dark-ride/ Retrieved on 2016-05-09 Artisan Fragrance of the Year Awards * 2016 Winner - Aroma Category (3.5 Stars) - Xyrena Basic Bitch http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Basic-Bitch-38872.html * 2016 Winner - Ingredient Combinations Category (3 Stars) - Xyrena Basic Bitch http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Basic-Bitch-38872.html * 2016 Winner - Ingredient Combinations Category (3 Stars) - Xyrena Pool Boy http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Pool-Boy-38874.html * 2016 Winner - Scent Seductiveness Category (3 Stars) - Xyrena Basic Bitch http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Basic-Bitch-38872.html * 2016 Winner - Uniqueness Category (4 Stars) - Xyrena Basic Bitch http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Basic-Bitch-38872.html * 2016 Winner - Uniqueness Category (3.5 Stars) - Xyrena Pool Boy http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Pool-Boy-38874.html * 2016 Winner - Uniqueness Category (3 Stars) - Xyrena Dark Ride http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Dark-Ride-34224.html * 2016 Winner - Artistry Category (3.5 Stars) - Xyrena Basic Bitch http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Basic-Bitch-38872.html * 2016 Winner - Artistry Category (3 Stars) - Xyrena Pool Boy http://www.tastetv.com/2016/08/top-artisan-fragrances-year-2016/ by perfumer Killian Wells https://www.fragrantica.com/perfume/Xyrena/Pool-Boy-38874.html Fragrantica * 2016: Winner - Weirdest "What the ????" Fragrance Moment - Dark Ride * 2016: Winner - The Funniest Name - Basic Bitch Telly Awards * 2016 (37th Annual): Winner (Silver) - People's Telly - Aaliyah by Xyrena Web Spot https://www.instagram.com/p/BGnQ7r1wSus/ * 2016 (37th Annual): Winner (Bronze) - Best Use of Humor for "Hellanut" Web Spot * 2016 (37th Annual): Winner (Bronze) - Best Use of Music for "Aaliyah" Web Spot * 2016 (37th Annual): Winner (Bronze) - Best Directing for "Flazéda" Web Spot * 2016 (37th Annual): Winner (Bronze) - Best Beauty Commercial for "Flazéda" Web Spot MarCom Awards * 2016: Winner (Gold Award) - Corporate Image in Film & Video - "Who Is Xyrena"http://enter.marcomawards.com/winners/#/gold/2016 Retrieved on 2018-08-17. * 2016: Winner (Platinum Award) - Online Placement in Media Relations & Publicity - Xyrena 2015 - 2016 Press Coverage http://enter.marcomawards.com/winners/#/platinum/2016 Retrieved on 2018-08-17. Communitas Awards * 2016: Winner (Leadership Award) - Excellence In Corporate Social Responsibility (Ethical & Environmental)http://communitasawards.com/winners-list/ Retrieved on 2018-08-17. Won alongside IAC (company) & Vonage Basenotes Reader Awards * 2016: Finalist - Best Celebrity Fragrance - Aaliyah by Xyrena http://www.basenotes.net/features/3305-basenotes-reader-awards-2016-finalists Retrieved on 2016-05-10. * 2016: Finalist - Best Celebrity Fragrance - Andy Kaufman Milk & Cookies by Xyrena Taste Awards * 2018 (9th Annual): Finalist - Ferrara Flame Award for Best Branded Content for Killian Wells "Blue Dream" Music Video (Presented by Xyrena) http://www.thetasteawards.com/9th-annual-taste-awards-finalists-honorees/ * 2016 (7th Annual): Winner - Viewers Choice Best Mini Film or Documentary "Flazéda by Pearl" http://www.thetasteawards.com/tag/flazeda-by-pearl/ Retrieved on 2016-05-09 * 2016 (7th Annual): Finalist - Best Fashion Film "Flazéda by Pearl" http://www.thetasteawards.com/7th-annual-taste-awards-finalists-and-honorees/ Retrieved on 2016-05-09. * 2016 (7th Annual): Finalist - Ferrara Flame Award for Best Branded Video Promotion or Campaign "Flazéda by Pearl" References Category:Celebrity perfumes Category:Perfume houses Category:Perfumes Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Aaliyah